


Are You?

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor Out Of Character, One Shot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata bingung. Seorang Uchiha mengacaukan harinya dan kini ia harus berurusan dengannya. Sebuah rencana pertunangan. #CrackPairingCelebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You?

Hinata memandang papan mading di sekolahnya yang menampilkan urutan nilai para siswa sehabis UTS. Hinata mendelik pada papan nama anak kelas tiga, urutan nomor satu, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Hinata tahu, segera, nama itu tak akan asing lagi baginya.  
“Uchiha Sasuke?”  
.  
.  
Are You? © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate: T  
Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Warning: Out Of Character, Alternate Universe, Fluff, One Shot  
.  
.  
~Crack Pairing Celebration~  
.  
.  
Hinata’s POV  
Aku, Hyuuga Hinata, anak ke-dua di keluarga Hyuuga sedang mengalami masalah.   
Sudah tiga hari ini, aku berseteru dengan Ayah. Masalahnya cukup runyam, yakni mengenai masalah perjodohanku dengan seorang pemuda Uchiha yang notabene satu sekolah denganku, meski aku tidak mengenalnya karena dia senior —dia anak kelas tiga dan aku sendiri masih kelas satu— dan mereka menjalankan proses belajar mengajar di bangunan terpisah di sekolahku, Mizu no Hi Gakuen.  
Intinya, aku tidak mau!  
Jangan umbar tentang seluruh gelar istimewa yang disandang keluarga itu. Aku tidak peduli. Kaya sampai tujuh turunan, jenius, tampan, itu tak menjadi bahan perhitungan. Seenaknya saja melakukan pertunangan dengan mempertaruhkan cintaku yang suci ini.  
Oh, tidak, terima kasih. Dengan baik hati aku menolak dan lebih memilih menumbalkan para Uchiha itu pada gadis materialistis dengan wajah yang dipoles make up setebal 5 inchi.  
Bukannya aku tidak menghargai keluarga yang menurut Ibu sangatlah berjasa membantu Ayah saat dulu keluarga kami baru merintis Hyuuga Corp., bukan juga karena aku tidak menerapkan prinsip ‘jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya’ alias sebaiknya aku mengenal mereka dulu baru menilai.  
Tidak. Bukan alasan itu.  
Aku juga tidak menganggap diriku secantik model maupun memiliki gaya seperti artis. Bisa dikatakan aku orang yang biasa saja, termasuk culun juga, meski prestasiku gemilang. Bagaimana tidak, aku memakai kacamata tebal —banyak yang menyebutnya kacamata pantat botol, tidak sopan—, rok lima senti dibawah lutut, buku tebal yang selalu kupeluk sampai terasa hangat dan tas punggung yang tak terbilang ringan. Aku tidak mengenal yang namanya pergaulan modern, yang kutahu hanyalah aku bisa merajut, memasak, bersih-bersih, dan kesenian seperti ikebana, —terasa biasa sekali bukan?— sangat calon ibu rumah tangga yang baik.  
Itu keseharianku.  
Hal yang sebenarnya paling membuatku marah adalah sebuah kondisi di mana Ayah tidak mempertimbangkan pendapatku sama sekali. Tolong dicamkan, tidak sama sekali. Sakit hati, marah, kecewa, semua bersarang di hatiku. Aku berusaha menolak dengan alasan itu, tapi satu hal yang menekan semua argumenku.  
Ibu.  
Apa daya seorang remaja tanggung melawan ibunya yang tegas dan berwibawa? Sumpah, aku tidak punya nyali sehebat itu. Apa kalian tahu bahwa seorang nyonya Hyuuga itu keras kepala dan tidak bisa dibantah? Itu tepat sekali untuk menggambarkan Ibu.  
Dengan senyum keramat —yang dapat dipastikan aku akan dapat masalah kalau menolak— dia menyuruhku untuk menuruti apa kata Ayah dan mempertimbangkannya setelah mengenal mereka lebih lama. Dengan kesal, pertama aku masih menolak, tapi karena senyum Ibu makin melebar layaknya Kuchisake no Onna (wanita bermulut sobek), akhirnya aku mengangguk dengan wajah pucat hampir membiru, bahkan bisa kulihat Ayah menggeser tubuhnya sedikit jauh dari Ibu yang tampak sangat mengerikan.  
Hinata’s POV-END  
“Hahh … ”   
Suara mengeluh itu entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Hinata keluarkan. Buku-buku yang berserakan di sampingnya ia abaikan sepenuhnya. Hinata melepas kacamata yang dipakainya, menampilkan sepasang iris amethyst tanpa pupil yang memukau. Duduk di bawah pohon sakura favoritnya pun tidak membantu meredakan rasa campur aduk di hatinya.  
“Apa aku tidak pulang saja ya? Aku tidak mau menemui mereka. Tapi kalau nanti Ibu marah bagaimana? Uhh… aku takut.” Hinata meremas roknya dengan emosi berlebih.   
“Hoi, Teme, pulang nanti main yuk!” sebuah suara ceria mengagetkan Hinata. Seorang pemuda dengan blazer hitam —anak kelas tiga rupanya— lewat persis di belakang pohon yang dipakai Hinata untuk berteduh.  
“Tidak. Aku ada urusan.” Sebuah suara dingin nan angkuh menyela. Hinata tanpa sadar mengamati kedua pemuda yang tampak akrab itu.  
“Dasar menyebalkan!”  
“Urusai.”  
Hinata tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri.  
“Enaknya punya teman seperti itu. Aku juga ingin.” Hinata menyampirkan punggungnya pada batang pohon yang bunganya tengah mekar sempurna itu. Matanya tertutup perlahan, menikmati angin musim semi yang menyapa kulit putihnya. Ia tak sadar akan sepasang iris gelap yang mengamatinya sejak tadi.  
“Hyuuga Hinata ya?” desisnya perlahan.  
“Kau bilang apa, Sasuke?”  
“Tidak ada.”  
“Hah, dasar.”  
“Hn.”  
Jadi itu Hyuuga Hinata?  
.  
.  
Hinata pulang dengan wajah tertekuk. Berbagai cara yang sudah dipikirkannya tak ada yang bisa membantu satupun. Apa memang sudah takdirnya menemui keluarga Uchiha itu? Mendokusai na, pikir Hinata, meniru teman sekelasnya yang selalu mengeluh.  
Hinata menutup pintu kamar dengan suara keras, Hanabi mengeluh setengah berteriak dari kamar sebelah. Tumben saja Hinata yang biasanya lemah lembut bisa juga menghajar pintu tak berdosa. Hinata menatap keki pada sebungkus pakaian beraroma pewangi pakaian, sebuah one piece berwana biru langit yang mencapai lutut dengan hiasan renda, dilengkapi bando dan penjepit rambut warna putih, lalu sepasang flat shoes warna putih berhias pita mungil.   
Hinata jengah, inginnya membuang pakaian dan antek-anteknya keluar pintu tapi apa daya kalau ibunya telah membuka pintu sambil membawa masuk penata rambut. Senyuman ambigu milik ibunya membuatnya sedikit bergidik takut. Oke, Hinata mengalah untuk kali ini.  
“Nah, Hinata sayang, ayo cepat berganti pakaianmu. Mereka akan datang setengah jam lagi.”  
Hinata mengangguk kaku tanpa mengeluarkan suara.  
…  
Setengah jam berlalu bagaikan semenit bagi Hinata. Kini Hinata tampil bagaikan seekor angsa yang baru menetas dari telurnya, wajah tembam kemerahan yang manis, kacamata disingkirkan jauh-jauh oleh ibunya, kontak lens bening menghiasi mata ungunya, rambut yang biasa dikepang dilepas dengan penuh komentar sang penata rambut, rambutnya diberi perawatan khusus sehingga kembali ke bentuk asal, lurus dan rapi dengan warna ungu yang indah. Ia duduk dengan wajah tegang di ruang tamu, jari-jarinya mengepal keras sambil sesekali memuntir ujung roknya. Uh, kalau bisa Hinata ingin kabur!  
Ting tong  
Suara bel berbunyi. Hinata bisa merasakan peluhnya menetes perlahan dengan dramatis. Ibunya membuka pintu dan terdengar konversasi singkat.   
“Mikoto, apa kabar?”  
“Ah, aku baik-baik saja, Hikari. Maaf, Fugaku tidak bisa ikut hari ini. Di mana Hiashi?”  
“Fugaku sedang sibuk ya? Tidak mengapa, lagi pula ini tidak begitu resmi kok. Suamiku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Masuklah dulu. Ara, apakah ini Sasuke-kun?”   
“Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal Hikari baa-san.”  
“Aduh, sopannya. Ah, Hinata ada di dalam, ayo masuk.”  
“Hai.”  
Hinata mengkeret. Ia menundukkan kepala dengan perasaan campur aduk.  
“Hinata—”  
Suara ibunya bagaikan suara malaikat kematian saat itu, setidaknya itu delusi Hinata.  
“Ah, Hinata-chan? Apa kabar?”  
Suaranya entah kenapa terasa familiar. Hinata mendongak.  
“Eh? Mikoto baa-san?”  
Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Tentu saja Hinata mengenalnya, Mikoto, sang teman SMA Hikari, ibu Hinata. Sering berkunjung tapi Hinata tak pernah begitu penasaran dengan asal usul Mikoto karena Hinata hanya merasa sebatas nyaman pada Mikoto, jadi Hinata tak begitu mempermasalahkan keluarga sang sahabat ibunya.  
“Ara, ara, kau tidak memberitahukannya kalau margaku Uchiha?” tanya Mikoto pada Hikari saat ia menangkap raut heran di mata Hinata. Hinata mengeleng pelan tanda tak tahu, Mikoto tersenyum simpul.   
“Biarlah. Ayo, duduklah.”  
“Lho, Sasuke ke mana?” Mikoto memandang sekitarnya dengan khawatir.  
Hikari juga ikut melihat sekitarnya dengan tatapan bingung.   
“Seingatku dia ada di ruangan ini barusan.”  
“Hinata-chan, bisa bantu mencarikan Sasuke? Tadi Sasuke menolak untuk datang dan sekarang aku tidak tahu dia ke mana.” Mikoto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan memelas.  
Hinata sedikit tercengang. Pemuda Uchiha itu juga menolak bertemu dengannya? Ada sedikit rasa kecal mencuat di hati Hinata.  
“A-aku—”  
Inginnya menolak. Tapi Hinata tak tega juga menatap Mikoto yang khawatir.  
“—baiklah.”  
Hinata berdiri lalu menjejakkan kakinya ke luar ruangan. Mencari orang bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan di kediaman Hyuuga tapi setidaknya Hinata tahu di mana mencari orang-orang yang suka keluyuran di rumah yang luas itu.  
Hinata mencari-cari tanpa antusiasme, dalam hati ia mengutuk, kalau bisa pemuda itu menghilang saja selamanya! Tersesat dan tak bertemu arah jalan pulang. (Oke, kalimat ini lirik lagu banget.)  
Meski begitu Hinata tetap mencari. Langkah kakinya terdengar anggun, menggema di lorong yang menghubungkan antara taman belakang dan ruang kerja ayahnya. Sengaja dibuat begitu agar ayahnya bisa mencari udara segar kala penat menjalar saat bekerja.  
Hinata menerka-nerka keberadaan pemuda misterius itu di sana. Pintu menuju taman terbuka, ada suara percikan air —di sana juga ada kolam mini— disertai suara ketukan sepatu di jalan yang tersusun dari batu pipih yang lebar. Hinata mengintip dari sela pintu, menemukan seseorang berpakaian casual di sana dengan rambut raven anti gravitasi yang senantiasa mencuat. Hinata baru saja akan memasuki taman kalau suara pemuda tersebut terdengar tajam.  
“Mengintip itu tidak sopan, terutama bagi gadis sepertimu, Hyuuga Hinata-san.”  
Hinata terdiam di tempat. Hinata berusaha mengingat-ngingat nama sang pemuda.  
“U-uchiha Sasuke-san? Aku harap kau tidak membuat ibumu cemas dengan cara berkeliaran seperti ini.”  
Hinata mengabaikan kalimat Sasuke dan malah menegur sang pemuda yang terdengar mendecih pelan.  
“Tolak saja—”  
Hinata menajamkan pendengarannya.  
“A-apa?”  
“Tolak saja pertunangan ini, Hyuuga Hinata-san.”  
Hinata terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Apa pemuda ini tidak cukup frontal menyatakan keinginannya? Hinata mengerutkan keningnya meski ada sedikit perasaan lega sekaligus heran, “B-boleh aku tahu kenapa?”  
“Takut.”  
Hinata memandang pemuda ambigu itu.  
“Takut? S-siapa? Lalu p-pada apa?”  
“Kau—takut padaku.” Wajah itu menatap balik Hinata. Wajah putih yang tampan dengan ekspresi datar. Dengan sepasang oniks yang mirip dengan Mikoto baa-san, pemuda itu menjelajah amethyst Hinata yang balas menatap bingung.  
Hinata menghela napas pelan.   
Astaga!  
Jangan bilang kalau pemuda ini sudah dari awal menyadari tingkah laku Hinata yang mencurigakan —seperti gadis yang disekap berhari-hari lamanya— lalu memutuskan pergi seenaknya.  
“Tidak, Uchiha-san salah. Aku—”  
“Aku dan ibuku adalah Uchiha. Pada siapa kau berbicara?”  
Hei, jelas-jelas hanya ada dirimu di sana Uchiha Sasuke!   
Baiklah, Hinata mengalah.  
“B-baiklah, S-sasuke-san, aku bilang kau salah. Aku tidak takut padamu, malah a-aku akan menerima dengan baik kalau hal ini dibicarakan baik-baik denganku. Bukan m-malah mendadak menyuruhku bertunangan. Lagi pula kenapa k-kau langsung mengatakan aku takut?”  
“Aku mendengarmu. Tadi. Di sekolah.”  
Sasuke berjalan dan berdiri tepat di depan Hinata yang lebih pendek sepuluh senti darinya. Hinata berusaha mengingat dengan keras. Ia tak pernah ingat sempat menemui sang pemuda Uchiha ini. Seingatnya ia hanya menghabiskan waktu belajar di kelas, makan siang di atap, lalu—  
“Pohon sakura—“   
—ah! Sewaktu di pohon Sakura.  
Lho, Hinata masih tidak bisa mengingat juga.  
“—Aku dan Naruto lewat di belakangmu.””  
Lewat? Di belakang? Pemuda blonde dengan pemuda angkuh di sampingnya?  
Hah?!  
Itu Sasuke?!  
Ya ampun, Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Sasuke mendengar ucapannya!  
“A-ano, itu bukan! Bukan itu maksudku! J-jadi kembali pada apa yang aku jelaskan tadi—” Hinata kesulitan berbicara jadinya karena ia sendiri gelagapan mencari alasan.  
Sasuke menghela napas maklum. Bisa ia simpulkan gadis ini tidak menolaknya namun belum siap menerimanya, “Baiklah, sudah cukup. Aku mengerti.”  
Hinata yang gugup hanya mengangguk kaku. Tak lebih dari sedetik wajahnya kembali memanas, Sasuke berbisik di telinganya. Menyebabkan warna merah merambat di telinganya.  
“Aku tipe posesif. Jadi jangan lari dariku, Hyuuga Hinata.”  
Sasuke menggenggam jemari Hinata yang hangat lalu tersenyum tipis.  
“Ayo, kita kembali.”  
Dan Hinata tahu kalau jantungnya berdegup kencang saat itu juga.  
Berawal dari sebuah pemaksaan oleh sang Ayah dan Ibu. Berlanjut pada pertemuan yang tidak disadari sebelumnya. Namun semua itu membawa mereka pada saat ini. Saat-saat untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru dalam hati mereka.  
.  
.  
Dalam perjalanan ke ruang tamu.  
“Sasuke-san, kau ranking satu di sekolah bukan?”  
“Hn. Kenapa?”  
“Bisa ajari aku?”  
Sasuke menyeringai, “Aku akan mengajarimu tentang ‘cinta’.”  
“Eh?!”  
.  
.  
Dan mereka sedang memulainya.  
~OWARI~  
.  
.  
A/N: Saya maso!! TAT Ciyus! Saya maso banget bikin 2 fanfic satu hari sampe tangan sakit dan hampir patah-patah! Dengan begini 3 fanfic saya sudah selesai, btw saya mengganti judul fanficnya karne kurang sesuai. Tinggal mengejar pengerjaan fanfic MC saya yang masih gantung-gantung. ^_^  
Btw teman-teman ikutan juga dong di event ini, biar pairing favorit kita semakin ramai di fandomnya!  
Sekali lagi saya beri link:  
(Sebelumnya gabunglah di grup Fanfiction dot net World)   
LINK: hatetepe titik dua slash slash dot facebook dot com slash notes slash fanfictionnet – world slash event – crack – pairing –celebration slash 879033662139093 slash ? refid = 18 & _ ft _  
~Oh ya, satu lagi. Saya minta maaf karena belum sempat membalas review di semua fanfic saya karena keterbatasan waktu, media dan pulsa HP (soalnya saya balas lewat ponsel). Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, namun review, fav ataupun foll yang teman-teman berikan selalu memberikan saya semangat baru untuk menulis di tengak kesibukan sebagai seorang pelajar. Terima kasih banyak! ^^v~  
See you in another fanfictions,  
MIND  
TO  
RNR  
???  
Thanks for reading!  
Salam hangat,

Ether-chan


End file.
